Me,Kylie and the Flock
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: Kayla,who prefers to called Nova, and her friend Kylie are normal girls who dream about life with the flock,their dream guys,and of course wings. This is what happens when their fantasy becomes their reality
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**

Kayla P.O.V

We were on the flat roof of a 30 story building. I walked until I was a foot away from the edge and put my arms out at my sides and let the breeze toss my hair around. I turned to see Kylie standing away from the edges. For a second I thought I saw a flash of fear in her eyes but once I blinked it was gone.

" Hey, Kylie?" I asked her glancing over my shoulder.

" Yeah." she said sounding a little...well...nervous.

"Do you ever wish you had wings?" I asked my face to the wind and the breeze whipping my hair around playfully.

"Uh...yeah...sure. Can we get down from here?" she asked.

I put my hands on my hips and stared at her.

"Sorry I just feel like something bad is going to happen like I'm going to fall." she said.

"Kylie," I said with my hands still on my hips "you're not going to fall. Nothing bad's going to happen so get your but over here and sit down with me." I said. Kylie came and let her feet dangle over the edge of the roof. I sat down next to her letting my feet dangle as well. "So," I said "do you really want wings?"

"Yeah. I do." she said looking ahead.

"And what would you use those wings for?" I asked sounding like our language arts teacher. She decided to do the stupid thing and hit me. I hit her back but it was a playful hit.

"Well," she said smiling " I would go find Iggy."

"Hmm. Interesting," I said " I want wings and we _all_ know what I'd use them for."

"Yep," she said " you'd find Fang."

"Correct." I said.

" How did I know? I wonder." she said with a little bit of sarcasm. We both laughed. Then that's when a little tragedy and a little magic happened. " You know Ky-" I was cut of by someone pushing me and I started to fall. All my brain could think was:...*scream*...

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed plummeting to my death. Now I thought I would go _splat_ on the ground while Kylie was having an argument with my attackers which were Jeb and Dylan. But instead I felt strong arms around me and a deep,worried,but calm voice trying to comfort me. The last thing I remembered was strong arms around me.

Kylie P.O.V

I turned to Jeb and Dylan both smirking. " This was all a test and you failed!" Jeb yelled at me.

God who did he think he was? That sentence was all he ever said! " Shut up! Or at least get a new line! God!" I yelled back. " Now get in the cages and I won't hurt you." I said pointing to two small cages. Surprisingly, they obeyed. I grabbed my bazooka.

" I thought you weren't going to hurt us!" Dylan shrieked like a five year old girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said " I'm going to _kill_ you!" then I shot the bazooka and both of them died. Now all I had to do was to make sure Kayla was okay and hopefully not dead. Then the unpredictable happened. Iggy came soaring up and facing me with his arms out. "Come on." he said. And I obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE CHARACTERS. JAMES PATTERSON OWNS MAXIMUM RIDE AND THE CHARACTERS.

Kylie P.O.V

Iggy and Fang flew Kayla, who was unconcious, and I back to wherever they were staying which I'm assuming that they broke into. I looked up into Iggy's unseeing eyes which looked full of questions. Finally we landed and walked into the house. Fang had Kayla cradled in his wings and arms trying to keep her warm. If Kayla were awake she would be dying of happiness. When we walked in I saw four familiar faces and one familiar dog. When Max saw Kayla and I she looked confused but then she did something odd. She smiled. Why the heck was she smiling. Was she happy my best friend was unconcious?

"Max," Angel said looking at Max for a moment " that girl," she said pointing at me " wants to know why you're smiling. Her name's Kylie. Her favorite color is orange. And she," Angel pointed to Kayla "is Kylie's best friend who she would die without. They both know about us but Kylie's best friend knows more. Neither of them are enimies. So Max you don't have to intruduce us or anything." Angel finished with a smile on her face. I almost forgot about the whole creepy-six-year-old-mind-reader thing.

Fang walked over to a couch and set Kayla down it and then sat next to her. We were all in the living room so I wasn't worried about someone killing Kayla in a different room.

"So," I said nervously "Uhh... well so now you guys know about me but why was Max smiling?" I asked and then her smile grew bigger. Then I scratched my back and instead of scratching a smooth human-like back i was scratching a huge clump of something soft like...feathers. I quickly asked someone to cut slits in my shirts. Max grabbed a knife and carefully cut slits in my shirt. Once the slits were cut one wing came out each slit. They were 12 feet of amazing. They were orange and yellow and when the sun shone on them there were noticable red speckles. All my mind could think was "...wow..."

"Okaaay. Umm.. wow," I said trying to think of what I was going to say. " does my friend have...wings too?" I asked curiously.

" Yep." Max said.

"Well," I said. " now I know why you were smiling." Max laughed. I laughed too but in my head I was going "Holy crap. I can't wait for Kayla to wake up." Then Iggy took me upstairs to a room and I fell asleep. I was freaking tired.

Kayla P.O.V

I tried open my eyeslids but it felt like I was lifting bricks not eyelids. Finally I opened my eyes to find Angel smiling at me. God she could look so inncent sometimes. As they say, looks can be deceiving.

" Oh you're awake." Angel said. " Max! Fang! Everyone! She's awake!" Angel yelled down the hall. "Sorry 'bout that."

Wait a minute. Angel? Max? Fang? This must be a dream! Then I saw Max walk in. She sat down next to Angel.

" Oh hey Max," Angel said. " She thinks that this is a dream and she'll be awake any second. She seems somewhat confused. She's the one that knows the most about us and she's not an enemy. Her name is Kayla but she prefers Nova because she thinks Kayla is to girly."

" Thanks for the update Ange." Max said. " Well, you're finally up. I'm Max, as you know."

" Umm.. could I use the bathroom?" I asked.

" Sure. It's down the hall and the first door on the left." She said.

" Thanks." I said. I quickly grabbed the sharpest thing I could find which happened to be a fork and sprinted to the bathroom with it. Once I was in there I stabbed myself in the hand with the fork.

" Ow! Crap! That #%$ing hurt!" I yelled probably loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked out to find everyone staring at me. Everyone except Kylie. Oh my god where the heck is Kylie?

" Hi I'm Nudge but you probably already knew that. What's your name? How old are you? I like your friend Kylie she's nice. Hey when you got pushed off the building why didn't you know just use your wings? I mean I would have because I would not want to be dead once I hit the pavement. You don't talk much do you? Why'd you stab yourself with a fork? You know you kinda look like Fang. Did you know tha-" Nudge was thankfully cut off by Iggy's hand and then his comment.

" Nudge! What the heck? You know she didn't know she had wings! When a person doesn't know they have wings you don't just go up to them and go " Hey why didn't you use your wings while you were falling?"! You asked it like a " How's the weather?" kinda question. You know so...casual." Iggy yelled. And I thought I was loud.

" Uh sorry to interupt your fun fest but is it true that I have...wings?" I asked hoping for a "yes".

" Yep," Max said. " Now that it's out there um let me just introduce you and you can take a look at your wings then okay?"

" Sure." I said.

" Well this is Kayla but she prefers Nova so please call her that. She already knows us. In fact she knows a lot about us and is not an enemy." Max said. Then she pulled out a pocket knife and cut slits in the back of my black zip-up sweater and black Ke$ha shirt. Then my wings came out and they were perfect.

14 feet of black wings that glisten purple in the sun with one white row of feathers at the bottom of them. I loved them. Then Fang smiled. He freaking smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Everyone's mouth, except mine, fell open.

" Umm can I go see my friend Kylie?" I asked.

" Sure," Fang said. " I'll take you to go see her." he said taking my hand and walking me upstairs and down a long long hallway. I was so happy I thought I was going to die.

Fang P.O.V

Me and Ig were flying with two girls we didn't even know. Iggy was carrying the one that killed Jeb and Dylan ( I owe her for that ) and I was carrying the one that Jeb and Dylan had pushed off the roof. I don't know why they were up there but I'll find out. In other words have Angel read their minds and tell me. That's one good thing about having a creepy little six year old mind reader around. I looked over Iggy and the one he was carrying. She was looking into his unseeing eyes with a look of sympathy and confusion on her face. Mine was unconscious but she looked peaceful. Duh! She's not gonna be unconscious and look angry now is she?

Once we finally landed where the rest of the flock was, a.k.a a house we broke into, the one Iggy was carrying walked with us. The one I was carrying was cradled in my wings and my arms. When I walked in I saw Max's face and she had one of those WTF faces on. Then she smiled.

"Max," Angel said looking at Max for a moment " that girl," she said pointing at the one Iggy had " wants to know why you're smiling. Her name's Kylie. Her favorite color is orange. And she," Angel pointed to the one I was still holding "is Kylie's best friend who she would die without. They both know about us but Kylie's best friend knows more. I don't know much more about Kylie's friend like her name but I'll try to get something when she wakes up. Neither of them are enimies. So Max you don't have to intruduce us or anything." Angel finished with a smile on her face.

So I was still wondering why Max was smiling but then I saw it. Feathers that were almost identacle to mine except there were some white feathers too, sticking out of Kylie's friend's back. I looked at Kylie and saw something orange and yellow with hints of red. I was smiling inside but I wasn't on the outside.

I walked over to a couch and set Kylie's friend down on it and then sat next to her. We were all in the living room.

"So," Kylie said nevously "Uhh... well so now you guys know about me but why was Max smiling?" Then Max's smile grew she scratched her back and instead of scratching a smooth human-like back that she expected she was scratching a huge clump of something soft like...feathers. She quickly asked someone to cut slits in her shirt. Max grabbed a knife and carefully cut slits in her shirt. Once the slits were cut one wing came out each slit. They were 12 feet of amazing. They were orange and yellow and when the sun shone on them there were noticable red speckles. They were some okay wings.

"Well," she said. " now I know why you were smiling." Max laughed. Then Iggy took her upstairs to a room and she fell asleep. She looked tired anyway.

Once Iggy came back down and Kylie was asleep we all sat around in a circle and talked. Well not an exact circle. I was next to Kayla, Max was in a chair next to me with Angel and Total in her lap, Iggy and Gazzy were next to each other on another couch we had, and Nudge was on the floor next to Max's chair she was sitting in.

"So," Max said " how did this happen?" she gestured to Kylie's friend.

" Well," I said " Ig and I were flying and then I heard a scream and so did Iggy and it came from Kyie's friend who was pushed of a building by Jeb and Dylan so I swooped down and saved her and Iggy flew up to the top and got Kylie."

" I like Kylie's friend." Total said " It smells like she has a dog."

" Hey," Max said " down boy. You've got Akila."

" I know." Total said " I'm just saying I like her. She has a dog. Now Kylie on the other hand," he said with a snort " she owns cats." We all laughed except me. I smirked.

" So," Iggy said " what do they look like?"

" Sexist Pig!" Max,Angel, and Nudge yelled. Iggy just snickered. 


End file.
